forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.37
Hello Kings and Queens, The update to 1.37 will take place on Wednesday, October 15th, 2014. It contains the brand new Contemporary Era along with some smaller new features . As always there are also some bugfixes. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for this little inconvenience. Thank you for playing Forge of Empires. Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team 'Contemporary Era' The Age of the Internet has begun! The newest update introduces the 'recent' turn-of-the-century time into the game. If you were born in eighties or nineties you will for sure feel like a youngster again. And what else is new in this chapter: *Up to 66 story quests, tailored to your decisions, take you on a journey into the desert. *Deal with Sheik Al-Rais and his two brothers – do you choose a peaceful approach or will you use force? *64 new abortable quests: Discover what the internet is for, help Rinbin become a gangsta rappa and find ways of stress relief in a world dominated by hectic business. *Plus 11 recurring quests from the Contemporary Era. *Build new waterfront buildings that allow you to have canals running through your city. *Produce robots, organize transports in your logistics center or make your people happy by placing a floating market into your city. *Hunt for blueprints for the two new Great Buildings: Innovation Tower and Lotus Temple. *Invent globalization, renewable energy and discover the uses of bionics. *Send your strike teams into battle and have them fight even on water fields. *Absorb a huge amount of damage in battle with your assault tanks, thanks to their new skill ‘Reactive Armor’. *Strike fear into the hearts of your opponents when you launch the missiles from your missile artillery and hit multiple enemies in one attack. *Soar through the skies with the new attack helicopters: In battle, they fly over all terrain types and cannot be attacked by artillery units. *Even more buildings will now influence the happiness level in your city. *Some Contemporary Era military buildings now provide defense or attack bonus. *Your city will now look even more realistic and nice with brand new waterfront buildings. 'Improvements and changes' Chat improvements *The recent chat entries are now visible after entering the game. *You can now send friend request to other players directly from the chat context menu. *Chat has been moved a bit to the left to solve the problem of buff bar being hidden below it. Other changes *It is now possible to switch off all buildings animations in the game, including buildings in own city. *After the update all users will be asked to switch to Hardware Acceleration, however it will not be forced. *More inhabitants will be displayed in the city at the same time. They will now be also visible during the tutorial. *It is now possible to use mouse wheel to zoom in Safari browser. 'Bugfixes' UI bugfixes *A missing Mobilith tooltip text was added. *Cancel button is no longer grayed out when building. *Buildings sometimes stayed translucent upon swapping. *Fixed an issue where an unattached rogue was losing its unattached indicator after transformation. *Fixed an issue where the idle icon was not shown in the buff panel after cancelling production. *Reward images in the invitation window were sometimes misplaced. Tutorial bugfixes *Fixed an issue where reloading while decoration is in progress blocked the game. *Fixed an issue where reloading the game directly after the hut has been placed blocked the game. *Fixed an issue where social actions were blocked after playing through tutorial. *Fixed an issue where player could get stuck in tutorial after clicking on a production building right after reload. Other bugfixes *GvG Construction Rebate bonus is now applied correctly to two-lane roads. *Fixed an issue where the 'Angry' icon was not shown when it would be the only icon in the buff panel. *Forge Points packs spent on Great Buildings donations via + purchase Forge Points option should now count toward quest progression. *Fixed an issue where Auto Battle was crashing if a battle was finished without action. Category:Changelog